I Need You!
by vinka anjani
Summary: Gokudera x reader dimana Gokudera berubah menjadi OOC dan ualay setengah mati,curious?baca view tetap ditunggu...next fict boleh request see you next time


"[Nama],mereka datang lagi tuh"

"Mereka?siapa?"

"Gokudera dan teman-temannya!"

Saat itu juga,terdengar sebuah teriakan yang cukup aneh dan menyeramkan di ruang aula tempat kami biasa berlatih basket.

"L-O-V-E [Nama]! I Need You!"

"Ha?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Love call?"

"Serem"

Itulah pendapat teman-temanku yang saat ini,memalukan...sangat memalukan.

"Ck,bikin repot saja"

Cowok liar yang ditakuti para preman,ada alasan kenapa dia jatuh cinta pada gadis hebat yang rajin di klub basketnya.

Gokudera Hayato kelas 2 SMU Namimori.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK...(Beberapa Hari Yang Lalu)**_

"Hwaa,latihannya sudah dimulai,[Nama]!"

"Ayo,cepat ganti baju"

Saat aku berlari menuju aula untuk berlatih basket dengan dihadang oleh beberapa siswa cowok yang berada di luar pintu itu,kami melihat 2 orang gadis yang sedang berusaha untuk menegur para siswa tersebut.

Namun,sayang sepertinya usaha itu gagal dan yang terjadi para gadis tersebut diganggu oleh siswa tersebut.

"Kyaa! ja-jangan angkat rokku!" seru si perempuan tersebut.

Aku yang tak tahan melihat peristiwa itu pun langsung melemparkan tas ku ke temanku yang bernama Haru.

"Ayo,kasih lihat dong warna pakaian dalammu,hehehehe" kata seorang siswa yang berusaha untuk membuka rok perempuan tersebut.

Dengan gesit aku pun menurunkan celana pria ku sadari teman-temannya dan Haru hanya bisa terkejut melihat aksi ku.

Setelah aku menurunkan celana pria tersebut,pria itu menatapku dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Berani sekali dahi lebar ini? kata nya."Kamu juga mau ya?" setelah itu pria tersebut mencoba untuk membuka hasilnya nihil,karena aku menangkis setiap gerakannya yang berusaha untuk membuka rokku.

"Malu kan kalau celana dalammu dilihat orang lain!makanya jangan suka angkat-angkat rok cewek!"

"Cih,cari mati ya?"

"Kamu sudah bikin malu pikir kami akan diam saja!"

"Awas kau!"

Teman-teman nya pun berusaha untuk mengepungku dan saat itu juga pria yang berusaha mengangkat rokku berkata

"Oi,apa kamu juga sempat mikir gitu sebelum menurunkan celanaku?"

Aku pun terkejut dan dia pun mengeluarkan seringaian yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Akan kumaafkan kalau kamu jadi kekasih ku"

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak,itu sangat membuatku ingin melempar sesuatu di wajahmu,kau kepala gurita"

"Ayo,Haru!"

Aku pun menarik tangan Haru untuk masuk kedalam ruang aula.

"Gokudera,dia kabur tuh"

"Biarkan saja,aku pasti akan mendapatkannya" katanya dengan wajah agak merona dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

_**END OF**_** FLASHBACK...**

* * *

Begitulah awalnya kenapa Gokudera mengejar [Nama].

"Klubmu sudah kelar kan?main yuk"

"Malas,ada burger dirumah"

Lalu

"Pulang bareng yuk,motorku keren kan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik"

Dia tidak habis-habisnya berusaha untuk mendapatkan ku.

"Hentikan,kami sedang berlatih,jangan ganggu kami"

"Padahal kan aku mau dukung kamu"

"Malah ganggu"

"Oke,cium dulu baru aku akan keluar"

"Kamu suka bercanda ya?"

"Tega!"

"[Nama]!"

Kakak seniorku memanggilku untuk menyuruh berlatih dan tidak berbicara saat berlatih.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu ngobrol?cuma kamu yang lamban!"

"Maaf,aku akan segera ke sana"

.

.

.

.

"Oke,break 10 menit!"

"Akhir-akhir ini kak Irene keras ya...Mungkin karena [Nama] masuk tim reguler..."

"Aku mau cuci muka dulu"

Aku pun bergegas untuk mencuci wajahku,tetapi aku melihat kakak seniorku tergeletak di samping wastafel.

"Senpai!?kenapa?"

"Jangan berisik!cuma agak pusing!"

"Ayo ke UKS"

Aku pun segera menggendong Senpai-ku,tetapi kusadari dia lebih berat dari aku dan aku tidak bisa membawa nya,bahkan menyeretnya pun tidak bisa.

Tiba-tiba Gokudera datang dan memberikan pertolongan.

"Sini,biar aku yang gendong"

"Eh?"

Dia pun menggendong senior ku dan berjalan menuju ke UKS.

"Berandalan bisa baik juga ya?" Kata senior ku.

"Cerewet!"

Setelah membawa ke UKS,kami pun pulan dan untuk pertama kalinya,aku pulang bersama dengan Gokudera.

"[Nama]"

"Ya?"

"I-ini"

Dia pun menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan anting-anting yang cantik.

"Ini hadiah untuk mu,walaupun harinya kecepatan sih,besok kamu ulang tahun kan?"

Aku pun terdiam dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih,Gokudera"

Tiba-tiba,temanku datang dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat anting-anting tersebut.

"Wah,cantiknya!"

Dia pun mengambilnya dan memasang nya,terlihat sangat cantik,tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh dihatiku.

"Sepertinya anting-anting itu cocok untukmu!kau pakai saja!"

Aku pun berlari dan meninggalkan Gokudera dan perempuan tersebut.

Keesokannya,kami kembali berlatih di aula dan senior ku pun bercerita sesuatu tentang Gokudera.

"Hei,[Nama] apa kau yakin untuk berpacaran dengannya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia itu suka main-main dengan perempuan lain dan juga sifatnya juga tidak baik"

"Tolong jangan menyimpulkan seperti itu,walaupun anda adalah senior ku,tapi aku tidak terima jika temanku di bicarakan"

Aku pun melewati latihan hari ini dan pulang,aku pun melihat Gokudera dan bersama perempuan yang kemaren ku temui sedang berdua di cafe,Gokudera pun mencium perempuan pun segera berlari secepat mungkin.

Aku tidak percaya,Gokudera ternyata hanya memainkan ku saja.

Keesokannya,aku pun terlihat lesu dan tidak semangat,Gokudera pun datang tapi aku menjauh,aku tidak berani untuk berdekatan lagi dengan Gokudera.

Saat istirahat,Gokudera bertemu dengan Haru,lalu Haru menceritakan bahwa aku dikeluarkan dari klub basket karena kejadian kemaren.

Gokudera pun langsung ke ruang aula dan menghancurkan latihan mereka,aku yang sedang berada dikelas pun dihampiri oleh Haru.

"[Nama],gawat...setelah tahu kamu dikeluarkan dari klub basket,Gokudera langsung menghancurkan kegiatan kami! kamu harus ke sana!"

Aku pun langsung berlari dan mendapatkan Gokudera sedang menghancurkan aula dan melempar bola basket kesana-sini.

"Gokudera!apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Untuk apa kau datang?"

"Aku keluar atas kemauan ku sendiri!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya dengan itu kok...dan kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu?padahal aku serius menyukaimu...tapi kamu nggak sudi bergaul dengan cowok berandalan kan?"

Aku pun hanya terkejut mendengarkan perkataannya.

"A-Aku serius menyukai mu! tapi kau malah mencium perempuan lain di cafe kemaren!padahal aku suka dengan Gokudera!

Aku pun berlari keluar,aku tak tahan dengan perasaan ini,hatiku sakit.

"[Nama]! tunggu!"

Gokudera pun mengejarku dan menahan lenganku agar tidak pergi.

"Mau apa lagi?masih belum puas mempermainkan perasaan ku?"

"Ini"

Dia pun memberikan ku anting-anting yang dulu diberikan kepadaku dan yang telah di rebut perempuan lain.

"Ceritanya panjang,aku minta sama cewek itu untuk mengembalikannya dan menukarnya dengan sebuah giwang ke cafe itu untuk membayar biayanya"

* * *

_**FLASHBACK...**_

"Sorry,aku nggak punya uang lagi"

"Eh? hmm,kalau gitu bayar pakai cium deh"

_**END OF FLASHBACK...**_

* * *

"Begitu ya?"

"iya"

"Bayar pakai cium,apaan tuh?"

"Nggak punya uang lagi hehehe,tapi dari pada disebut playboy aku lebih suka kamu bertanya "kenapa Gokudera mencium anak itu?!""

"A-aku kan masih dalam hubungan teman,aku belum berhak bertanya seperti itu"

"Hahaha,ada satu cara nih,kalau kamu mau jadi kekasihku,aku nggak akan cium perempuan lain,cuma kamu yang akan ku cium"

"Sudah kubilang,aku males jadi kekasih orang"

"Aku deh yang jadi kekasihmu"

"Kalau begitu boleh sih"

**HAPPY ENDING...**

* * *

Hallo para readers ku yang setia,saya kembali lagi dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk dan ulangan yang menumpuk...

#mereganggkanbadan

Nulis 1 malam emang gak mudah,tapi daripada keburu hilang idenya lebih baik diterusin ajah...

Gokudera : Kenapa aku jadi OOC disini hah?!

author : Sesekali gak papa kan? jyuudaime nanti baca pasti akan terkesan!

Gokudera : Be-benarkah! baiklah!

next fict?bisa request dan akan saya buat semaksimal mungkin nufufufu

anyway...reviews tetap ditunggu minna...

see you next time minna!


End file.
